Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend
by cumberland river relic
Summary: A dejected Frasier Crane returns to Seattle five years after the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" and reunites with his best friend, Roz Doyle. His return stirs both familiar and new feelings in both of them.
1. Chapter 1: Flight of the StumbleBee

**Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend**

Summary:

A dejected Frasier Crane returns to Seattle five years after the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" and reunites with his best friend, Roz Doyle. His return stirs both familiar and new feelings in both of them.

Author's notes:

I do not own the TV show Frasier. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only. I get no compensation from it. Reviews are welcome.

I've been a fan of Frasier for many years, and I enjoyed the episode "Goodnight, Seattle." The ending was great, but it didn't tie up all the loose ends. This story is a "what-if" that takes a different direction from what the last few episodes of the series implied. The setting is five years after the end of the series. Roz Doyle tell us the story.

*******Working in a radio station*******

My name is Roz Doyle, and let me tell you that being a boss is no piece of cake.

My day at the radio station KACL had left me drained, like so many others had. This week had been especially tough. I had to fire someone, a task that still tore me up inside. To top it off, the guy was someone I had hired. He was my decision, my stake, my bet.

Upon becoming station manager, my first new hire had been a political commentator, Gerald McKay. He brought controversy from day one - and ratings. The problem was that his ratings proved to be a flash in the pan, and his drinking had affected his work. I'd sent him to rehab twice. Both times he came back "a changed man" - yeah, right. I'd heard that same line from more than one of my boyfriends that I had recycled over the years.

That was another problem. Between my daughter Alice and the station, I didn't have time for anything else. Men to be exact. I'd gone from, shall we say, an active social life to none at all. Of course Bulldog was always hitting on me. What female between 18 and 97 didn't he hit on? But it was easy to put him in his place. I'd made him an on-air personality again two years ago, and Bulldog didn't let me down. He'd proved to be a winner, just like in the heyday of his first stint on-air at KACL.

After our brief affair years ago (what was I thinking?), I lost interest in Bulldog. He knew it, I knew it, and we kept our relationship on a professional level. Besides, I'd laid down the law to everyone at the station in a meeting early on in my tenure as boss - no office romances. (Eventually I had rescended that rule when we hired a husband-and-wife financial planning team to host a show.)

Of course Gil had to pull me aside later and remind me of my own less than stellar record around the station. He saw through my threat to fire him and just smiled. Gil did have a point.

Gil wasn't not talking about Noel - the puppy that always wagged his tail before I became his boss. Since I became Noel's boss whatever allure I had in his mind had vanished. Gil wasn't talking about Bulldog either.

In his less than direct way, Gil was mentioning Frasier. My old boss and I had lost ourselves with each other one night long ago. Everything about it felt wrong. Frasier was my friend, he'd been like family to me. I woke up scared and couldn't leave fast enough.

It turned out we were both scared. Neither of us wanted to hurt our relationship. He once told me I was his closest female friend. Then still later he told me I was his closest friend period. I gathered from what he said that in some ways Frasier was closer to me than he was even to his brother Niles. I took pride in that. Now I missed him terribly.

I was so excited for Frasier when he met Charlotte, but like everyone else his abrupt departure from Seattle shocked me. He'd even shocked his new employer in San Francisco - he turned around and went to Chicago to be with the "love of his life."

At first, Frasier and I talked all the time, at least twice a week by email or phone. That proved such a blessing in my first days as station manager. Not only was Frasier a good counselor when he put his mind to it, he knew KACL and all the people I was dealing with.

Things went well for Frasier and Charlotte too. At first, Frasier worked as part of another shrink's practice. Then he opened his own practice. I asked him once if he missed being on the radio, and that semi-pompous throat clearing tipped me off that the words that followed wouldn't necessarily match his feelings.

"No, not a bit, Roz. I find fulfillment now working with my patients one-on-one."

"No one in Chicago has responded to your demo tapes, have they?" The silence on the other end gave away that I'd nailed him.

"I don't _have_ to be on the radio, Roz. Regular practice has its own charms."

"Yeah, right."

As it turned out, Frasier soon quit trying to get on the radio again. He told me in a later conversation that he never wanted to leave private practice again. I believed him that time. Besides, Charlotte fulfilled his life in a way he'd never dreamed possible before. My friend made me more than a tad envious. He'd walked away from a home and career to a new place and career, and he'd made his way through it all. I wished I could find happiness like that.

That's the way our conversations went. Until they stopped, anyway. It seemed with our jobs that we'd lost time for talk. But out of sight didn't mean out of mind for me. Many times since I'd taken the corner office at KACL I wished Frasier was in ear shot so I could hash out with him how to handle some problem. That was the way it was back when Frasier was here in Seattle. He'd been a sounding board, a confidant, and a mentor all wrapped into one blustery package.

I still saw his family on a regular basis. His brother Niles and his sister-in-law Daphne filled some of the void his absence created. I went with them to charity events on occasion, and we'd see each other at Cafe Nervosa almost every day. We'd settled into our own routine of conversation over the years, and most often we were talking about my Alice or their children David and Sarah. Mention of Frasier only came up in the occasional snippet of news, but then even that silenced after a couple of years. I heard more about Martin Crane and his wife Ronee than about Frasier and Charlotte.

Thinking of Cafe Nervosa stirred my longing for another cup of cappacino. Firing McKay had been rough, ordering Bulldog fill McKay's slot had drained more energy out of me, and I was going home to an empty house. Alice had left to spend time with my mother in Wisconsin.

I turned off the light in my office and headed for Nervosa.

*******I could write a book** *********

Hardly anyone was at Cafe Nervosa when I got there at 8 PM, but over near the counter sat Niles and Daphne with Martin. Martin's wife Ronee was at the counter getting their order so I sidled up beside her.

"Hey, kiddo, how's the airwaves?"

"Don't ask. What are you all doing here this late? I haven't seen you and Martin in ages." The elder Cranes had gotten a house in the suburbs and very rarely came into the city at night.

"Martin and Daphne and I came here to meet Niles. He had some late sessions with patients."

"You came downtown just to see your step-son?"

"It's about the other one."

My heart skipped a beat. What was wrong with Frasier? My mind immediately latched onto all the bad things you could think of.

"Frasier? What's wrong? Has something happened to him?"

"Come on over to the table and we'll fill you in."

With as impatient a motion as I could muster, I waved for the clerk to hurry up my drink. Then I walked over to the Crane table.

We all quickly exchanged hellos, and Daphne broke the ice for me.

"We're on our way to pick up Frasier at the airport."

"He's coming for a visit?" I asked.

"He's taking a month off from his practice." Niles spoke before his wife could.

"This is spur of the moment."

"Niles saw Frasier last week and convinced him to come to Seattle." Daphne said.

"I demanded it." Niles said. Usually Daphne was the more decisive of the two, but Niles had steel in his voice.

"So he and Charlotte will be spending some time back here. That's great news." I said.

"It's just Frasier." Martin said. I guess you never quit being a parent no matter how old your kids get because Martin's voice carried that same hint of concern I heard in my mother's from time to time.

"What happened? I thought the two of them were doing great."

"Charlotte and her former husband got back together. Apparently Frasier was the last to know." Martin said.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Over a year ago." Niles said.

"A year? When did you find out about it?"

"Last week. We haven't talked much recently." You could see the look of guilt on Niles' face as he admitted that.

"Roz, do you remember that Niles went to that psychiatric conference?" Daphne asked.

I remembered. Niles went to a psychiatric convention in Minneapolis. Daphne and I had a girls-night-out, something we hadn't done in ages. The two of us went to dinner, shopping, and a movie. It was the closest I'd come to a social life outside my responsibilities to Alice and KACL in ages.

"I saw Frasier in Minneapolis. He hadn't expected me to be there, what with my allergies to certain types of moss that grow only in the upper tier of..." Niles said.

"Niles, Roz doesn't want to hear about what makes you sneeze." Daphne said as she slapped his arm. Just as quickly as she slapped him though she patted him and laced the fingers of her right hand around his left hand. Niles responded by squeezing her hand. And of course he did what his wife said.

"Be that as it may, I saw my brother there. He's been drowning his sorrows in research presentations. Dry, dull, academic research papers 24/7."

"I can't believe this."

"Nor could I. He's had a rough go of things. Charlotte humiliated him."

"He couldn't face any of us. That's why we never heard from him." Daphne said.

"I knew. For about six months." All eyes turned to Martin. He hung his head.

"You knew, Dad?" Niles asked.

"We talked. He made me promise not to tell anyone."

Niles' face got wide. Daphne began to nod her head.

"That's why you were pushing for Niles to go to Minneapolis."

"I wondered how you knew so much about my professional associations."

"Your brother had me worried, but I couldn't tell you directly."

"It worked. Now we're all concerned."

Daphne turned her attention to me again.

"Care to come along with us to the airport?"

"I'm there, Daph."

*******Flight of the stumble-bee** *********

All five of us piled into Martin's car and headed for the airport. Ronee had laid down the law to Martin - the Winnebago had to go. Who would have thought that Niles would be the one to buy it? He told me once that it meant a lot to him and Daphne. Stranger things have happened I guess but what I don't know.

Road construction slowed us down considerably so we got to the airport about ten minutes after the scheduled arrival of Frasier's plane. We made a beeline to the baggage claim area to find huge crowd of people searching for their luggage. One-by-one they moved off until only two or three stragglers were left.

"Did he miss the flight?" Daphne asked.

"No, Frasier told me he'd make the flight. He won't go back on his word." Again Martin's voice betrayed a concern his words didn't.

"Just how often have you been talking to Frasier?" Niles asked.

"Enough to know he needed to spend time with his family." Martin said.

"Guys, let's fan out and see if we can track him down." Leave it to Ronee to take a practical approach to things.

We started walking around the baggage claim area. Niles and Martin walked to one end, and Daphne and Ronee went the other way. I decided to make myself useful and check at the car rental desks just in case he'd decided he wanted his own car.

"Where've you been? We've been looking all over for you." Martin's voice boomed across the deserted terminal area. From the corner of my eye I saw Daphne and Ronee scurry over to the men. All four of them had surrounded a solitary figure.

There he was. The mysterious Frasier Crane. His family quickly enveloped him in hugs and kisses. Martin took his hand to shake and didn't let go. It was like the father wasn't going to let the son turn tail and run away again.

I sized up Frasier. On the outside he looked the same, except a little more hair had taken permanent flight from his head. And he'd lost a pound or two, something yours truly could stand to do as well. He looked good other than the hunched over shoulders that had raised ever so slightly when his family surrounded him.

"We're so glad you're home, Frasier." I still had to get used to Daphne calling her ex-boss "Frasier" instead of "Dr. Crane."

"I'm glad to be here, Daph." He sounded like a prisoner given a reprieve.

"Hey, we've brought someone else who wants to see ya." Frasier jerked his head around to Martin when he heard his father's words.

"Who?"

"Hey, Roz. Where are ya?"

I moved toward the group. Daphne spotted me first. Frasier noticed his sister-in-law's gaze and followed her line of vision to me. His back straightened up fully.

"Roz!"

I quit walking and started running. Frasier broke away from his family and grabbed me. Then he swung me around in his arms. His grip squeezed all the air out of me but I didn't care. My friend was home.

"Hey, guy. Long-time-no-talk-to."

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"Shut-up. We'll have plenty of time to catch up."

"I've missed my best friend - more than you can ever know."

I took what strength I had left and held Frasier tighter.

Six of us crammed into Martin's car on the way back from the airport. Martin, Ronee, and Daphne sat up front while Niles and I flanked Frasier in the back seat.

"Aren't you the slightest bit uncomfortable sitting in the middle? I'm sure Niles would have been happy to let you have a window seat." Of course I mentioned nothing about surrendering my own window seat. Niles shot me a glare which Frasier intercepted.

"I'm happy where I am, seated between my dear brother and my dear friend...At least now you can't kill each other."

Everyone laughed, especially Niles and me. We'd become friends long ago, and Daphne's marriage to Niles had deepened our friendship. Not that we didn't make the occasional jab at each other.

"But Frasier, sitting in the middle _would_ kill Niles. What with that inner ear problem and all."

Daphne turned to send a look my way that I'd just reached the limits of healthy jesting and was bordering on ridicule. I took the cue and shut up.

We made good time to Martin and Ronee's house. When we got there, the three men plus Daphne unloaded Frasier's bags. Then Daphne motioned for me to head back to downtown Seattle with her and Niles. Frasier saw the signal and came over beside me.

"When are we going to get to talk? Just us."

"How about tomorrow at lunch time? I've got meetings and other business all morning, but they all end by noon. Let's say we meet at Cafe Nervosa.

"I'm already looking forward to it. It'll be like old times."

"I can't wait." On impulse, I kissed Frasier on the cheek then settled into the back of Daphne's car.

It being the three of us - Daphne, Niles, and me, as soon as we pulled onto the road the conversation about the prodigal Crane began.

"He looks better than when I saw him in Minneapolis." Niles said.

"Frasier didn't look too good when we first came up. He was slouched over like my Grammy Moon after too much cooking sherry." Daphne said.

"I can only conjure an image of your grandmother, but I'll agree in principle."

Daphne turned to me.

"Married to me all these years now, and he still talks like that."

"Daph, he's changed. You don't see it cause you're too close but I do. Did you know Niles never wipes off his seat at Nervosa now?"

"No. I'm surprised you noticed."

"I did because that's the first thing I remembered about him."

"Be that as it may, ladies. Frasier rallied by the time we left the terminal."

"You know why he did, don't you?" Daphne said.

"Roz. When he saw her, he could care less about his own family."

"I wouldn't say that, Niles. But he did have a strong reaction when he saw her."

"I don't think he was any different with me than he was with you guys." I said. Truth be told though, Niles and Daphne's conversation had gotten me to wondering. A pleasant wondering in a way.

"Regardless, I'm glad you were along this evening."

"I'm glad I came too, Niles." It seemed like the first fun thing I'd done in months.


	2. Chapter 2: Deja Vu

**Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend**

Summary:

A dejected Frasier Crane returns to Seattle five years after the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" and reunites with his best friend, Roz Doyle. His return stirs both familiar and new feelings in both of them.

Author's notes:

I do not own the TV show Frasier. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only. I get no compensation from it. Reviews are welcome.

I've been a fan of Frasier for many years, and I enjoyed the episode "Goodnight, Seattle." The ending was great, but it didn't tie up all the loose ends. This story is a "what-if" that takes a different direction from what the last few episodes of the series implied. The setting is five years after the end of the series. Roz Doyle tell us the story.

*******Deja vu** *********

I kept my promise to Frasier and met him at Nervosa at noon. Almost noon. Really it was 12:15 when I got there. Before leaving KACL I had to settle a three-way argument between Bulldog, Gil, and me about which one of those two babies was gonna be on-air that afternoon. As I entered Nervosa I heard the honks and squeaks of the Gonzo Sports Show wafting through the air from the speakers mounted in the ceiling. Bulldog couldn't refuse an order from the woman who gave him his career back, could he? He was now pulling a double shift, and Noel was his producer.

Frasier sat at the table by the window with his head cocked to the side. You could tell he was listening to Bulldog intently. The barest hint of a grin appeared across his face.

"Sound familiar?" I asked as I sat down.

"If you'd told me ten years ago that Bulldog's voice would be music to my ears I'd have told you to change whatever medication you were on."

"I don't care if he sounds like a cross between Richard Nixon and Donald Duck as long as he pulls in the ratings points he does."

"I seem to note a greater maturity in him. It was almost a full 20 seconds before he hung up on that last caller."

"Yeah, he's mellowed with age all right. Did you know he won a Seebee last year?"

"Really?"

"So did Gil."

"But that's not the biggest prize, is it? Niles told me, Roz."

I tried but my false modesty let me down.

"Oh, that. That's nothing. What really matters are the on-air talent and the producers."

He was staring at me with that big smile. He saw right through me.

"Cut that out, Roz. 'Station of the Year' two years running is quite an achievement."

"OK, Frasier, it meant a lot to me."

"As well it should."

"Enough about my work. Daphne told me you were going to hang out at Niles' office for awhile."

"For as short a time as possible. I don't want people to think we're in practice together. You know how miserably things ended up when we tried to do that once."

"And writing books together, and especially opening restaurants together."

My remark was meant to be funny but instead it made my friend gloomy. Instantly I could tell he was thinking back to that night when he and Niles opened and closed their one venture into "food service" as he called it. He had me light a cherries jubilee that was overloaded with liquor. The explosion started the sprinkler, ran my boyfriend off, and left me a smoldering, pulp-drenched wreck. I could look back and laugh, but Frasier couldn't.

"It seems like all my schemes ended up backfiring on me and everyone I cared about." He reached out his hand and put it on mine. My breath caught.

To take the edge off his melancholy, I laughed.

"Oh, Frasier, I look back on those times as the best in my life."

"I do too. To be young again..."

Wait a minute. Frasier might be an old fogee now but not me. That's what I kept telling myself anyway. At the station meeting. At the advertising meeting. At the PTA meeting. The more I thought about those things, the older I felt. To break the chain of thoughts, I slapped Frasier's arm.

"Speak for yourself."

Frasier took no offense, he just rubbed my hand.

"Roz, I am. I envy you. Here you are, you've got a booming career, and you haven't aged a day since I left Seattle."

"Oh, go on."

"All right. You're an assertive career woman, you've got a close relationship with your child, you've maintained that girlish beauty you've had ever since I met you..."

"No, I meant hush."

"But Roz, it's true."

"Thanks. You know, I don't have enough time in the day to even think back on those times. I was telling Daphne about how..."

"Hush."

Well, that was abrupt. Frasier could be rude, but in the past I'd had some warning.

"Frasier!"

"No, Roz, listen to the radio."

I focused my attention on the sound system. Bulldog had quit talking. Instead I heard some chocking sounds then a crashing noise. Next it sounded like every one of Bulldogs sound effects devices had hit the floor at once.

"Something's wrong! I've got to get back there."

I rose up from my chair and Frasier the courteous gentleman did as well. On impulse I grabbed his arm.

"Come with me, Frasier."

We spilled out in the street and sprinted toward KACL. For two old fogees we could still make good time when we set our minds to it.

*******My shining hour** *********

When Frasier and I got to KACL, the place was in chaos. Several people were milling around in the studio. Bulldog was laying on the floor with Noel kneeling over him. Noel seemed to be applying the Heimlich maneuver on Bulldog but it looked more like the Vulcan death grip to me.

"Noel, will you stop that! The chicken bone is out of my throat." Bulldog said as he tried without success to push Noel off him.

Noel stopped and turned in our direction.

"Oh, hi, Dr. Crane. It's a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"It's good to see you too, Noel. What's happened to Bulldog?"

"He was chocking on a piece of fried chicken. I just save his life."

"Yeah, you saved my life...and you broke my leg you ignoramus. This is just total..."

"You broke your leg when you fell against your noise makers. Looks like they cut you up pretty bad too."

"Has someone called an ambulance?" I asked. The boss had to take charge of the situation. Just as I finished, the crowd in the room parted and two paramedics came through. The old Roz would have been angling for the phone number of the cute younger paramedic. Today's Roz just wanted to get everything under control again.

The paramedics loaded Bulldog on the stretcher and started to move out. As he went by Frasier, Bulldog looked up at him.

"Hey, Doc. Nice to see ya."

"Good to see you and see you in such good spirits after your accident."

"Good spirits? You got that. Nursing chicks dig patients like me. I'm set. See ya later, Doc."

"Goodbye, Bulldog. I look forward to talking with you again soon."

The crowd left when Bulldog and the paramedics did, leaving only Frasier, Noel, and me in the studio.

Roz the boss kicked in again.

"Noel, what did you do about the broadcast?"

"Not to worry, Roz. I just put in an old tape."

"Of who?"

"'Of whom,' Roz. You meant to say 'whom' instead of 'who.'"

"Shut up, Frasier. Who's on the air?"

"I grabbed the first old show I could find. It's kind of ironic with Dr. Crane being here and all."

I hit a button on the studio console so we could hear what was going out across the airwaves. As soon as I heard the special voiceover and then in the regular show, I sat down involuntarily.

"_You're listening to the Best of Crane on KACL._ And we're back with the Dr. Frasier Crane show. Roz, who's our next caller? I'm listening..."

I looked over at Frasier. He was just as dumbstruck as me.

*******Anything you can do, I can do better*******

I had to think fast. That show was over 10 years old. Talking about that decade's fad phobia sounded like something from Victorian England. Frasier wasn't helping matters any. He was standing by Noel laughing, the first sustained laughter I'd heard from him since he'd returned to Seattle.

"Get in that chair."

"What?"

"Sit down in that chair, Frasier. I need my friend to help me out."

He quit laughing and sat down. I motioned for Noel to go to the control booth. Noel quickly flicked the switches then pointed to us.

"You're on."

Frasier sat in silence for a moment. Being the boss again, I grabbed the mike.

"Hey, Seattle. We're back live again. Our beloved Bulldog's gonna be all right, although it looks like he'll be out of action for awhile. To finish out his show, we don't have just a rerun of a Best of Crane show, we've got the real thing. Say hello again to our old friend, Dr. Frasier Crane."

I started to back away a little bit. I wasn't gonna leave the studio, but I figured he needed his space like in the old days. He surprised me though. Frasier motioned for me to sit down next to him. Immediately I did that while he leaned toward the microphone.

"Who are you calling old, Rozalinda Doyle?"

"That's not me, ya big doily."

"Folks, I'm happy to be sitting here helping out an old friend. An old, dear friend. One who has achieved success beyond the wildest dreams. I mean, who'd of thought that Bulldog would ever get his own show again?"

Frasier had me. I bent over laughing and couldn't stop. The microphone surely picked up the sound. I lifted myself back up to the microphone and looked at Frasier.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"Why no, Roz, I think of you as a fine Bourdeaux, one that becomes more refined with age."

"Does that mean that I'm on my way to turning to vinegar?"

"I won't dignify that remark with an answer."

"What that means folks is that he's not quick enough to come up with a snappy retort."

"Give me a day or two, Roz."

"I'd like that a lot." Did that come out of my mouth?

Noel started waving his hands like a maniac. Well, more of a maniac than he normally was. Frasier saw him first and made a guess about what the signal meant.

"Noel over in the control room is making all sorts of hand gestures which I can only interpret as a sign that we must run some commercials or Roz's radio empire will go bankrupt. We'll return after these brief messages."

Like the old pro he was, Frasier hit the right button on the console and some soothing words about pork sausage came across the speakers. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Not bad, huh."

"Not bad for someone on the senior circuit." I replied.

"Save that for after the break."

He was right. We still had another 30 minutes to kill on air.

Noel jerked the door open and stared at us.

"What's up?"

"Dr. Crane, you didn't understand my hand signals."

"They appeared to be in Klingon."

"Yes. I'll go more slowly next time so you can understand them."

Enough of Noel's obsession.

"Noel, tell me in plain English. What were you trying to signal to Dr. Crane?"

"We've got ten calls waiting to talk to you two."

I looked at Frasier. Without saying anything, I knew he approved.

"OK, Noel, but none of those strange people from Spokane. Remember how much trouble Frasier used to have with them. Those crazy food phobias and what not."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Noel scurried back to the control room.

"And we're back. Who's our first caller, Noel?"

"It's Sally."

"Go ahead, Sally. I'm listening."

"I haven't heard either of you guys in years. Where've you been?"

"Roz hasn't been anywhere Sally except the ivory tower here at KACL. For those of you who don't know, Roz is now the SeeBee award-winning station manager. She's the brains behind the operation that brings you Seattle's best talk radio."

"Hey, Noel, be sure to transcribe what Frasier just said so I can put it on the wall in my office."

"Now, where's my five dollars, Roz?"

Whap!

"Same old Frasier, folks."

We'd forgotten about Sally during the exchange.

"Dr. Crane, what about you? Where've you been?"

"Chicago, Sally. In private practice. I have a rewarding career there. As a matter of fact, I'm working on a manuscript about obsessive-compulsive disorder..."

"Hey, hey, hey, Frasier. The book review show doesn't come on until 9 PM tonight. Besides, they review books that already _have_ been published, not just a few random words glowing on a screen."

"Ouch, Roz."

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"I've missed you, Dr. Crane." Sally said.

"I've missed Seattle too. It's good to come back to your hometown for a visit and to spend time with people who are important to you."

He patted my hand.

We went on like that for a several minutes. Frasier was still a pro after all these years away from the mike.

"Noel, who's our next caller?"

Noel was making his weird gestures again.

"I think Noel was signalling me to take the call on line 4. Hello, this is Dr. Frasier Crane, and I'm listening."

"My name's Jeff and I'm gonna kill myself."

Frasier's face got flushed. I reached over and clasped Frasier's hand.

"Let's talk, Jeff."


	3. Chapter 3: Anything You Can Do

**Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend**

Summary:

A dejected Frasier Crane returns to Seattle five years after the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" and reunites with his best friend, Roz Doyle. His return stirs both familiar and new feelings in both of them.

Author's notes:

I do not own the TV show Frasier. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only. I get no compensation from it.

I've been a fan of Frasier for many years, and I enjoyed the episode "Goodnight, Seattle." The ending was great, but it didn't tie up all the loose ends. This story is a "what-if" that takes a different direction from what the last few episodes of the series implied. The setting is five years after the end of the series. Roz Doyle tell us the story.

*******Anything you can do, we can do together** *********

When the situation with Jeff was finally over, we'd been off the air for ten minutes. In getting things back on an even keel, I'd listened to the tape of the call. Frasier had just gotten Jeff to admit he'd taken an overdose of medication, and Jeff was just starting to open up about his problems when the show ended. If I'd been a listener, I'd have been on the edge of my seat. Not that I wasn't already just sitting in the studio, mind you.

I had Noel help me set up Gil's show in the other studio - Gil would just have to deal with it. The janitor had his work cut out for him in getting Studio A back in shape after Bulldog's mishap. Hap the janitor and I talked about what had to be done, and I left him to the job.

By the time Roz-the-boss had gotten everything running smoothly again, I'd lost track of Frasier. Had he left? I searched all over the place for him. The last place I went was the snack bar. There I found him, sipping on a vending machine coffee like he was drinking castor oil. He jumped up when he saw me.

"Honey, are you all right?"

Back in the old days I could always tell when Frasier had been concerned about me because he called me honey. He meant no offense by it, it was a term of endearment. This afternoon I welcomed it like a life preserver.

"Oh, Frasier, how did you ever handle that?"

"_We_ handled it, Roz. You and Noel tracing Jeff's call was the key."

"One of Martin's friends on the force called to thank you." I said.

"That wasn't your typical day on the old Frasier Crane Show. More like sweeps week stuff."

"Thanks, Fraz. For everything."

"Glad to be of service, Roz."

Frasier had barely touched what passed for coffee in the vending machine cup.

"Speaking of that, can I buy you a real coffee over at Nervosa?"

"I'm glad to accompany you, but you don't have to buy me coffee."

A moment of inspiration hit me.

"Frasier, I need help. And you can help me."

I dropped my line of inquiry until we settled into our seats at Nervosa. We had an unhurried walk back to Nervosa. Once seated, I hit him hard again. After a few minutes I could tell I was wearing him down.

"Roz, I've focused all my energies on my practice and research. The thought of going back on radio hasn't crossed my mind since my first few months in Chicago."

"You're a natural. You always have been."

"Roz, what you saw today was adrenaline, pure adrenaline. We can all do things beyond our normal range when emergencies demand it."

"That wasn't adrenaline today. That was a pro. A pro I saw day-in and day-out for years."

"Today was different. Plus, today wasn't like the old show. Until Jeff came along, it was you and me and the audience remembering the good old days."

"What was wrong with that?"

"Nothing except that reunions don't last. You spend some moments of reflection and move on."

"I need someone to fill in for Bulldog for one week. His morning and afternoon shifts. Please, Frasier, for a week."

"It's not the same, Roz. I'm not the same. Even our on-air relationship just now was different."

"That was magic. Just one week, Frasier. I tell you what - Noel will produce both your morning and afternoon shifts, and I'll come in and join you in the studio for your last hour."

"So we can ad-lib that last hour?"

"Yeah, and by then the traffic report inserts are four an hour so it'll be a breeze."

*******It's a Lovely Day Today** *********

The week was flew by for me. Somehow I got all my work done while listening to Frasier do his morning shift. I'd said I'd sit in the for last hour of his afternoon slot and do a chit-chat session with Frasier, but I showed up for the last _two_ hours each day.

By the end of the week, the doctors had determined that Bulldog could return to work, but only for his regular morning shift. Gil still balked at doing a double shift, which now was fine with me. I knew just who I wanted to fill in until I could get a permanent replacement.

After Thursday's show, Frasier and I caught a late dinner. I told him I was buying and suggested that fancy-smancy French restaurant he loved so well. He didn't complain. When he was living in Seattle, Frasier introduced me to a level of dining I hadn't experienced before. He had good taste, and what I learned from him came in handy when I became station manager.

We had a leisurely dinner and were finishing up on dessert. I thought then was the time to spring my idea on him.

"So you liked dinner?"

"Roz, you know I've never had a bad meal here, except for that time when the sole was a tad..."

"Yeah, I was there, remember?"

"Oh. You were, weren't you? Still, no harm came of it."

"Other than sending it back five times. They wouldn't take your reservations again for six months."

"We all deserved a cooling off period."

"Be that as it may, Frasier, how's your sabbatical been so far?"

"You should know. I've spent more time with you this week than anyone else. I see Dad and Ronee at breakfast every morning then not again until the next morning."

"Poor Frasier. No rest for the weary."

"Actually, Roz, I've quite enjoyed this week. It's been invigorating. I'll be sorry to see it end tomorrow."

There it was. I had him!

"It doesn't have to end tomorrow."

Frasier stared at me in silence for a moment.

"Roz, this week has been great, but I've hardly seen my family at all. Like I said, I've only spent time with Dad and Ronee at breakfast, and I haven't even been over to the Montana. My niece and nephew have only been a mere rumor, unsubstantiated by an actual sighting."

"I wish you had used that phrase on the show this afternoon."

"Why? To provide your listeners with an example of superior erudition?"

"No, to get big laughs." As soon as I said that I thought better of it. What was needed was a quick save. "I mean when I'd ask you what it meant and you'd get exasperated with me. Just like in the old days."

Frasier shook his head.

"No, I am a pompous old windbag. See, that's the beauty of my private practice - a certain kind of clientele sees that as a sign they're getting their money's worth."

"Frasier, I'm not going to be able to get a replacement for that McKay guy until the end of the month. I need someone. You're great."

"No, you make the show, Roz. I must say that management agrees with you. You took your keen mind and sharpened it further. I know it's a losing battle for me keeping up with you."

In Frasier-speak he had just paid me the highest compliment he could. It made me feel good, but I'd never tell.

"I guess you're right. I'll just have to go through my roledex and find some warm body to put in there. Hey, remember Verna 'the Plant Maiden'?"

"Verna? She's still around?"

"She's ninety-eight, but they let her out for three hours every day. I know cause I ran into her at Alice's school. She was telling the 4th grade about peat moss."

"Roz, the woman's been out of radio for longer than I have."

"So, petunias don't change that much. She could shovel as much fertilizer as any of our other on-air talent."

"Oh, Roz, the very idea."

"Well, there is that other alternative. Come on Frasier. It's only three hours each afternoon, and that'll leave you plenty of time to argue with Niles about which silk jacket goes best with linen slacks."

"Roz."

"Frasier."

I knew I'd won, so I reached over and patted his shoulder.

"I wouldn't do this for just anybody, Roz."

"And I wouldn't ask just anybody."

"As a matter of fact, you're the only person I'd do it for."

"You sweet-talker you. Now I was thinking that tomorrow we could begin our segment with..."

*****Two weeks in*****

Two weeks in and the show had become an addiction for the listeners. Noel had his hands full shuffling the calls. It made me think back to my glory days as a producer.

The show had become an addiction for me too. I'd make my entrance and Frasier treated me like I was the main attraction. He'd even gone through Bulldog's sound effects library and found a trumpet fanfare that would blare out right before the first time I'd speak. Frasier made me feel like I was on vacation too, as much as I was still at my place of business.

About Thursday of the second week I noticed something during our on-air time. As we talked with callers and traded jabs, we had started holding hands. We had done that the first day to reassure each other, but I'd hadn't thought about it since then. Until that Thursday. Frasier was in the middle of some exchange about Freud and class warfare with a college student when I looked down at the table. We had laced our fingers together, just like I'd seen Niles and Daphne do at Nervosa.

Frasier had been trying to end the call. The student disagreed with Frasier's view of Freud. No problem there. That helped ratings. Frasier was a pro (usually) at handling tough callers. But this guy had gone from being opinionated to being obnoxious.

"Kyle, I'm sorry but we have other callers we need to get to."

"No you don't. You'll just sit there and talk to Roz for another ten minutes before someone else finally dials up your stupid, sorry show."

"Kyle, as much as I admire your attempt at alliteration at the end of your last sentence, I'd much rather talk with Roz than you."

"Yeah, she's your boss. She signs your paycheck. You're all money-grubbers looking to take advantage of the less fortunate."

"Kyle, I'm doing this only for scale. And I'll have you know that the reason I am here is Roz. She's my best friend, a concept that it wouldn't surprise me to find out is something you've never experienced. Good-bye." Frasier punched the button while Noel and I laughed.

"Amen, Frasier." I said.

Frasier had never let go of my hand during the exchange. On the contrary, we tightened our grip and only relaxed it when the call was over.

Noel made another of his strange hand signals.

"Noel's just signalled me that we need to take a break for a few messages. That way my boss can continue to exploit the masses."

*****The invitation*****

"So, are we going to Nervosa?" Frasier asked as we were standing in my office. I was staring not at him but at the folder labelled speech on my desk.

"Oh, Frasier. Look at this. The invitation just came today."

Frasier glanced through the papers.

"So you're an emergency fill-in for this speech. It seems as if you've gotten some experience with dealing with emergencies lately."

"It's next Tuesday, Frasier. How am I gonna get through this?"

"When's the last time you got away from work?"

"My cousin Earlene got married last summer. I flew into Wisconsin for two days."

"That was an obligation, not a vacation."

"Frasier, I don't take vacations. All this is my responsibility now. If I don't keep an eye on things, some other manager at some other station will push his operation past us."

"Roz, don't you ever let up nowadays?"

"Yeah. These past two weeks have been the most fun I've had in years."

"Me too. And you know what the difference between you and me is?"

"What?"

"I'm on vacation, doing this for a lark."

"The bottom line for me is that no matter how much I enjoy the show, business is always in the background."

"Roz, you need a vacation too. Come away with me this weekend."

I pointed at the folder again.

"Impossible. I haven't even started to make out my remarks yet."

"Bring your computer. I'll help write it."

"No you can't. You'll fill it up with five syllable words I can't pronounce let alone know the meaning of."

"We'll use the thesaurus feature on your word processor."

Frasier made me feel giddy.

"See, now you're talking about stuff I never learned to use on the computer."

"You write as many papers as I have, you learn where the control keys are."

"You'll help?"

"I gave you my word, Rozalinda Doyle."

I looked back and forth between the folder and Frasier.

"You've got deal."

"Good. I know just the place to go."

"Where?"

"No, no, no. It'll be a surprise. Just pack a general assortment of casual clothes."

*****Running into Martin and Ronee*****

The next morning I was in Nervosa when Martin and Ronee walked in. I flagged them over. Martin went to the counter to get their coffees. Ronee scooted her chair closer to me and leaned toward me.

"Where are you guys going?"

"So you heard."

"Frasier wouldn't tell me anything."

"I haven't heard either."

Martin walked over with the coffees.

"Hey, we heard about the trip. Leave it to my son to go on vacation while he's on vacation."

"So where are we going?"

Martin smiled and looked down at his coffee.

"Some place you'll enjoy."

"You do know!"

"Hold on. I'm sworn to secrecy, and a Crane never goes back on his word."

Martin's cell phone rang. He handed it to Ronee to answer it.

"Yeah, Niles, he's right here. Nope, he hasn't learned to answer it yet. He says he wants a simple one like he used to have."

Martin jerked the phone away from Ronee.

"It just takes some getting used to. I'm going outside to talk to my son."

With that, Martin hobbled just outside the door. We could still see him through the window speaking in an animated manner. While he talked, Martin looked over at Niles' office building as if he were facing his son in conversation.

"Marty's no doubt filling Niles in on where you and Frasier are going."

"Frasier coming back has reminded me that I'll never completely figure the Crane boys out." I said.

"It's not that hard. Daphne and I compare notes." Ronee said.

"Well then you two deserve a medal."

"Don't worry, Roz. You'll get used to it. We'll help."

Ronee never changed her matter-of-fact tone of voice when she said that. To top that, she never changed the placid expression on her face - she could just as easily have been talking about a grocery list.

"What?" I finally sputtered out.

Now Ronee did react. She crossed her arms.

"Come on now, Roz. Daph and I were talking about it on the phone."

"You two were discussing me?"

"And Frasier. We think it's great about you two. Martin and Niles feel the same way, although you know that it'll take Niles awhile to say it out loud."

"Frasier and I are friends. Just friends."

"Promise me something. No matter what stupid thing Frasier does, and he's bound to do at least one monumentally stupid thing, you'll overlook it. He needs you, you need him, and we all need the two of you."

"Need?"

"Marty didn't realize how much he missed Frasier until they started phoning each other six months ago. Those two had lived together for eleven years. It got to where they called each other every day."

"Just exactly what kind of relationship are Frasier and me in?"

"Frasier would correct you and say 'Frasier and I.'"

"OK, you just proved you know your step-son. Answer my question."

"You're in love - that's the basic level."

"That's preposterous. Did you know that once a long time ago Frasier and I..."

"Marty told me. You both thought it was a mistake. It was."

"Now you're talking sense."

"Let me finish. That was a mistake, but you two getting together wasn't. I agree with Marty."

"And what does your husband say about his son and me?"

"Marty wanted you together for a long time. He told me that one of the remaining wishes in his life was that Niles and Daph get together and that you and Frasier get together. Until now it looked like only half of that would happen."

"Martin needs to mind his own business."

"He said the other women his sons had been involved with either made them more snotty or manipulated them or both."

"Daphne and I aren't like the Crane boys, not in the least."

"That's what's got Marty so excited. And you should see him since Frasier got back. He's got an extra spring in his step, among other things." Ronee leered at me.

"Too much, too much. Let's change the subject." I didn't want to hear about any geriatric romance, it scared me to think I'd be going down that road someday.

Martin finished his call with Niles and walked back in Nervosa. Ronee leaned over for one last comment.

"Look, go have fun this weekend, and keep an open mind to the possibilities. You're friends, I agree, but you could easily be more."

*****D-day*****

When the show was over Frasier shoved me out the door of KACL so fast I could hardly grab my computer. He took the wheel of my car and drove us out of the city.

"So where are we going."

"Some place you used to talk about."

We drove for awhile along the coast until we came to a Washington State Ferry landing.

"Almost there, Roz."

Somehow this place was trying to register in my mind, but I couldn't place it.

"Where are we?"

"You told me once about certain place on the San Juan Islands and how much you wanted to go there."

Now I remembered. I'd seen a brochure on it. A world away from the mainland, hardly any motor vehicles, the perfect romantic spot. I even remembered the day Frasier and I were talking about it. Hank, my boyfriend at the time, was going to take me there. Then we broke up the day before the trip. Seems he'd found someone else to take to the San Juan Islands and ditched me. I'd had a good cry on Frasier's shoulder that day.

"I remember. At the time we talked about it, I'd said I was looking forward to having a honeymoon on a remote Pacific island."

"Well, this isn't your honeymoon, but it is the Pacific, it is a chain of islands, and I'll let you be the judge of how remote it is."

"How did you remember?"

"I remembered our conversation from long ago - and based on that I brought Charlotte here before she returned to Chicago."

*******The Sounds of Silence** *****

When we got to the island, Frasier rushed us so we could get out to the park. He just had to see the whales. After walking around for an hour, we finally caught sight of a few and heard their songs.

"There, you hear it? They're singing, Roz!"

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, drop the cynicism for a minute. Here we are in nature's beauty, witnessing the synergy of the sky, the sea, the beach,..."

"I can't help thinking about that speech, Frasier."

"You'll do fine. We'll get it done with plenty of time to spare. Now relax and listen to the whales."

Despite the nagging voice in back of my head, I gave up my concerns if for only a few minutes. The gentle breeze, the songs from the sea creatures, and Frasier Crane had all conspired to put me at ease. The speech could wait till later. Maybe writing the talk would go pretty well.


	4. Chapter 4: Sea, Sand, and Speeches

**Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend**

Summary:

A dejected Frasier Crane returns to Seattle five years after the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" and reunites with his best friend, Roz Doyle. His return stirs both familiar and new feelings in both of them.

Author's notes:

I do not own the TV show Frasier. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only. I get no compensation from it.

I've been a fan of Frasier for many years, and I enjoyed the episode "Goodnight, Seattle." The ending was great, but it didn't tie up all the loose ends. This story is a "what-if" that takes a different direction from what the last few episodes of the series implied. The setting is five years after the end of the series. Roz Doyle tell us the story.

*******I could write a book** *****

"Roz, this line about a new age of radio does nothing."

"Yeah, it does. It fills space."

"Not very well."

I grabbed at my hair. The frustration was boiling over in me.

"According to you, I can't string together two sentences, let alone talk for a half hour."

"Roz, have you ever given a speech to a group of five hundred before?"

"Five hundred?"

"Yes, it says so right here in the guidelines."

Now I added gut-wrenching fear to my frustration.

"Why did you have to tell me that?" Frasier ignored that remark and returned to his critique.

"You've got to delete that last phrase, Roz."

I looked good and hard at Frasier. He had that defiant look on his face, and yet he had nothing to be defiant about. It was me who was watching her professional career go up in smoke.

"You're worse than no help, Frasier. Instead of sitting in my office getting this speech done, I'm miles away arguing with you whether something is a cliche or not."

"Don't argue, it is."

"What's on the computer screen is not my speech. It's the one Frasier Crane would give if he were me."

"And your point is?"

With that I got up and stormed out of the room. As soon as I hit the pavement outside the hotel, I made straight for the beach. It was criminal walking out on Frasier like that, but he'd gotten on my nerves. I used to be able to tune out his bombast, but now seemed different. The situation just got under my skin.

Except for birds calling out, the beach was quiet for late afternoon. Strolling across the wet clumps of cold sand began to relax me. I almost forgot about what had just happened. Almost.

Off in the distance, a little girl was picking up sticks under the watchful eye of her parents. Other than that, no one was around. Good. I didn't want to see anyone, especially one Dr. Frasier Crane.

Too bad. I'd only walked a half mile when I heard a wheezing, puffing sound behind me. Running through the sand had tired him out quickly.

"Roz! Roz!"

I refused to turn back to him.

"Please. Please stop. Roz?"

I speeded up my pace.

"I'm sorry, Roz."

I took an extra second to climb over a tree limb in my path.

"You were right, Roz. Instead of helping you I took over."

I hesitated a moment but kept moving.

"You didn't need any extra stress, but there I was piling it on."

I slowed down a little bit but kept walking.

"Roz, you know what a jerk I've always been."

I started just taking baby steps.

"Roz, the thing of it is you used to know how to handle me. Somehow you could put me in my place and still have a smile on your face. I'd give anything to see that smile again."

My feet stopped dead in the sand. Frasier circled around to the front of me. Despite myself I broke into that smile.

Frasier's wheezing took a few seconds to get under control. Sweat had soaked his shirt, and he bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Roz, I didn't bring you here to fight over some trifling grammar. I could have stayed in Seattle and done that with Niles. While that has its own charms, it hardly compares with making my best friend happy."

I started laughing.

"I've missed that laugh these last few years, Roz."

"Don't take over again. It's my speech, not yours." I said.

"Indeed it is. I leave it to you."

"No, I need you. Just not to take over."

"Done."

You couldn't beat Frasier in his apologetic mode. When he was wrong, he knew it and you could tell he was genuinely sorry. I could, anyway.

"Help me finish, Frasier."

"I will, but only after we complete our walk and have a nice dinner at that Italian restaurant along the shoreline."

Who could resist that? I knew I couldn't.

After we ate we finished my speech in an hour. Just an hour! Frasier had to catch himself three times when he started to pontificate, but my stern look was enough to let him know when he started taking over again.

*******Isn't it romantic?*******

Frasier suggested one last walk along the beach before we took the boat back to the mainland. We walked along the edge of the water as it rolled in to shore. The moment seemed right so I twined my arm around his. Frasier leaned over and stroked my hair with his free hand.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in years." I said.

"Good. You're like me. You needed to take a break."

"I hate going back."

"That's how I feel about Chicago. It's not really my home. Boston comes closer than Chicago, but neither compare to Seattle."

It dawned on me just then that Frasier hadn't said much about his career in Chicago.

"How's your practice getting along without you?"

"Friday morning I talked with Elizabeth, that's Dr. Elizabeth Robinson. She had agreed to see my patients while I was away. No problems, at least none she couldn't handle even better than I could."

"There you go again, Frasier, getting down on yourself. You've been giving me pep talks since you stepped off the plane."

"You've made a success of things."

"You have too."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I won't have you talking like that. I don't know everything that happened in Chicago, but I know what's happened here these last few days. Do I need to go over the list?"

"I know you're trying to help, Roz, but..."

"If nothing else, you've helped me."

"You've made your own success. My only contribution has been to help you focus on..."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I stopped our forward motion along the beach and turned Frasier toward me. Putting one arm around his neck to pull his face closer to me, I brought my lips to his.

After a moment Frasier's shock gave way to something else. He brought both arms around my back and deepened the kiss. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Finally we broke apart.

Shock set in on me. What had I done? Frasier and I had travelled down this path once before and it jeopardized our friendship. Now I was even more scared of anything that would hurt the relationship we had.

"We'd better get on back. The boat's leaving in ten minutes."

"You're right, Roz. Let's go."

On our way to the pier, we didn't hold hands, but our shoulders stayed as close as possible without touching. On the boat we kept silent until Frasier decided to make some small talk.

"Look at that family over there, Roz."

Frasier pointed to a group of four standing along the railing looking out on the water. The mother and father were pointing out places along the shoreline to a little boy and little girl.

"They're cute."

Frasier began concentrating on the parents.

"Young and free with all the cares of the world on their shoulders, and yet none at all either."

"How old do you think they are?"

"Neither could be over thirty."

"Do you remember thirty?"

"Remember? I'd like to forget it. Well except for the friends I made in Boston, especially that bar called Cheers. How about you?"

"Thirty was good. But not as good as now."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

I took a chance and rested my head on Frasier's shoulder. He didn't flinch so I left it there the rest of the way to shore.

I drove back to Seattle by way of the suburb where Martin and Ronee lived. The closer we got to the Crane house the more an awkward feeling came over me. How was our little adventure going to end? As we turned into the driveway, Frasier's cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Frasier Crane. Oh, Elizabeth. Yes, I remember Mr. Cook. He what? Oh, dear. I agree. Why don't you give me the number of the hospital and I'll call him there."

Frasier motioned to me for a pen and paper and then scribbled down a phone number.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. When I asked you to fill in for me, please believe me, I never thought something like this would happen. It sounds like you've got everything under control. Yes, I'll call you back after I've talked to Mr. Cook. Goodbye."

As soon as he hung up the call, Frasier let out a deep sigh.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That, as you may have guessed, was Dr. Robinson. My multiple personality patient developed a new personality this weekend to add to the seven he already had."

"So the eighth one caused a new problem?"

"Number eight fancies himself a sumo wrestler who'll eat anything and did. They're pumping his stomach in the emergency room even as we speak."

"I'm so sorry."

"These things happen all the time. Since I'm still officially his psychiatrist, I need to contact him then get back in touch with Elizabeth. Seems like one of us still can't escape his work."

"I don't mind." Really I kind of did though.

"Thank you for a most enjoyable weekend." Frasier said as he lifted his bags out of the trunk. Martin and Ronee appeared on the porch and waved to us.

"I should be thanking you..."

Frasier didn't let me finish. He pulled me to him and planted a big wet kiss across my lips. Before I could respond he released me and picked up his bags.

"See you tomorrow, Roz."

He turned and headed to the front door, cell phone glued to his ear. He brushed past Martin and Ronee. They didn't look at him pass by. Instead they kept their eyes focused on me and let their mouths form a matching set of circles. I hardly knew what to say or do but finally some words spilled out of my mouth.

"Well, gotta get back into town. See you guys later."

Ronee and Martin stayed frozen on the porch except for one thing - Ronee discretely lifted her hand and made a thumbs-up gesture.

I smiled and headed to the city.


	5. Chapter 5: Cast Your Fate

**Frasier Returns: The Boss and Her Friend**

Summary:

A dejected Frasier Crane returns to Seattle five years after the episode "Goodnight, Seattle" and reunites with his best friend, Roz Doyle. His return stirs both familiar and new feelings in both of them.

Author's notes:

I do not own the TV show Frasier. This story is written purely for entertainment purposes only. I get no compensation from it.

I've been a fan of Frasier for many years, and I enjoyed the episode "Goodnight, Seattle." The ending was great, but it didn't tie up all the loose ends. This story is a "what-if" that takes a different direction from what the last few episodes of the series implied. The setting is five years after the end of the series. Roz Doyle tell us the story.

*******Change partners** *****

Once home I stretched out across the sofa to think about Frasier and me. I needed to make sense of our situation. How did I feel about him, and what did he feel about me?

As much as it scared me, I knew I had fallen for Frasier in the few days he'd been back. I'd fallen hard. Here was a man I'd worked with for over a decade but hadn't seen in five years. He had been my best friend, the person I shared my deepest secrets with. This weekend and the days leading up to it had put Frasier Crane, with all his good and bad traits, front and center in my conscious. There wasn't anything new about his personality, but there was something new about how I viewed him.

Despite our affection and Frasier's gift of the weekend getaway to me, I still wondered how he felt about me. Sure we'd shared those kisses, and they were great I might add - Frasier was always a good kisser. But was I still just a friend or worse merely a fling on his trip back home?

The phone ringing startled me. The voice on the other end surprised me.

"Charlotte's here in Seattle."

"What, Niles?"

"Charlotte's here in Seattle. She showed up at the Montana looking for Frasier. I put her off."

"Frasier won't like what you did."

"We need to talk. Meet us at Nervosa in a half hour."

As quickly as I could I slid into some jeans and hurried out the door.

Niles and Daphne were already there when I walked through the doors of Nervosa. They both had their brows furrowed and they held their coffee cups in a grasp just short of white-knuckles.

"Over here." Niles said.

"So Charlotte's back in town."

"And she's casting her web on my brother again."

Daphne gave her husband a stern look.

"I tried to throw her off the trail. Niles did too, bless his heart."

Niles nodded his head at his wife's comment.

"She left our apartment headed for her hotel. We didn't tell her about Frasier staying with Dad and Ronee."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I got a choke in my throat when I tried to spit out the words. My companions both crossed their arms.

"What are you going to do about it, Roz?" Niles said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You love him, I know you do." Daphne said.

It took a moment but I nodded my head in agreement.

"And my brother loves you. He always has."

Daphne and I exchanged looks. This was clearly new information to her too.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Let's just say I'm a good listener. And observer."

"Then you've got to stop him." I said.

"No, I can only help. It's you who'll have to stop this train wreck."

But how? I was an emotional basket case right at the time I needed to think most clearly.

"What should I do?"

"Go to him. Now. Ronee told us about how you parted company awhile ago."

"I don't know where we stand."

"Isn't it time you found out?"

Daphne was right. I put some money down on the table and headed for the suburbs again.

*******Cast your fate to the wind** *****

When I got to the Crane house I saw Ronee standing by the window. Three steps before I got to the porch she swung open the door.

"Come on in. Niles told us to expect you. Frasier and Martin have been in the study almost an hour."

Ronee escorted me through the house to Martin's home within a home. It looked like what he would have done if he'd been in charge of Frasier's old apartment. In one corner was a big screen TV - bigger than the one his son had allowed when the two of them were living together. Scattered across a coffee table were several old sports magazines. The focal center of the room was unmistakable though. Martin's old chair looked like a latter-day throne, and the remote control that rested beside it on a tray reminded me of a modern version of a scepter. What threw me off for a moment was that Martin was sitting on the sofa and Frasier - Frasier! - was sitting in his father's chair.

The two men were in deep conversation. Approaching them, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw Frasier making some hand gestures. The gesture he held the longest was one where he extended both hands palm-up at an angle.

Just before I got to them I caught one fragment of what Martin was saying.

"...and, Son, you've got to commit."

That last comment, whatever it was, didn't register on Frasier. He'd looked up and seen me.

"Roz! I thought you'd gone home long ago."

Martin swiveled around and stared.

"I decided to come back by, Frasier."

Martin stood.

"Hey-ya, Roz. I think I'll go see if I can find me some pork rinds in the pantry. Unless my son here ate'm all."

"Oh, yes, Dad. They go so well with caviar. I can't keep my hands off them."

"Ha-ha." Martin got his cane and hobbled off in the direction I'd come from. As he passed me he gave me a wink. I played like I hadn't seen it and just smiled.

"Well, what brings you back by, Roz?"

"Something I've left unsaid. I should have said it before but didn't."

"This sounds serious."

At this point Frasier was no longer sitting. He was standing in front of me, inches away.

"I really appreciated going away this weekend."

"I enjoyed it too, Roz. More than you can imagine."

I stopped briefly to smile at his words.

"Frasier, remember how you took a chance five years ago? You cast your fate to the wind. You didn't know the outcome but you went ahead."

"What are you getting at, Roz?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be finished taking chances."

"I'm not sure what to say, for some reason it's hard to find the right words."

"We've had some fun these last few weeks. More fun than either you or I have had in a long time."

In the background I heard the screen door open and close. Then I heard raised voices.

"That we have." Frasier lifted his hand and stroked my shoulder, brushing a few strands of my hair to the side.

"But at some point you've got to think about commitment."

"Please explain, Roz." Frasier had gotten just the hint of a smile on his face.

"Every relationship has its ups and downs, the good times and the bad times. Sometimes a man and a woman fight, but then they make up."

"That sounds like advice from 'The Frasier Crane Show.'"

"It is. I heard you say that thousands of times. Now I'm asking you to look at the relationship between a certain man and a certain woman."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes." I answered.

"You know, right before you came, Dad and I were talking about that very subject. Sometimes it's easier for the psychiatrist to give advice than to take it."

"You might have happiness right in front of you and not realize it. Sure it's bumpy, but it's worth the risk because it's the right thing. It just takes a jolt for two people to see the light, Frasier."

"She's right."

I whirled around and saw Charlotte walking up behind us. Then it struck me - all the words I'd just said to Frasier he could easily interpret as my suggestion that he get back together with Charlotte. I hung my head low.

"Charlotte?" Frasier rushed to her side. They embraced and she pushed back enough so she could kiss his lips. In a moment's time I'd gone from being part of Frasier's life again to being an afterthought.

"I've been looking all over town for you for most of the day."

"You have?" Frasier asked.

"Your brother and his wife were pretty tight-lipped. It sounds like Roz heard I was here and tried to reason with you before I found you. Thank you, Roz, I appreciate your going to bat for me."

I couldn't believe it. Everything I said had made my world come crashing down on me.

"I'd never have suspected this, Charlotte." Frasier said.

"Frasier, I know I don't have any right to be here. It doesn't make sense. But I got to thinking about what you did when you followed me to Chicago five years ago."

"I don't understand."

"I've realized I was wrong about us. You took a chance on me once. I let you down."

"Charlotte, you didn't let me down..."

"Roz was right about what's important. Now I'm taking a chance on you. Will you have me back?"

Frasier stepped back from Charlotte's embrace. Then he stood looking back and forth between Charlotte and me. I kept thinking about that non-verbal communication Frasier and I had shared for so many years, and I hoped he saw something new, something different in my eyes.

After an eternity of silence, Frasier smiled and spoke to Charlotte.

"Charlotte, I appreciate the chance you took. You're right about taking chances. I'm willing to take a chance now, but it can't be alone. I know what I want, more clearly than anything I've known before..."

*******Heat wave** *****

"Hello, Seattle. This is Dr. Niles Crane, brother of Frasier Crane. I'm sitting here in this sticky hot studio this afternoon ready to take your calls. Although radio broadcasting is not my forte, I made a promise to do this and a Crane will not back out on his word..."

"...Before I begin, I just want to recognize some special people in the listening audience today - my wife Daphne, our children David and Sarah, my father Martin and step-mother Ronee..."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Noel."

"We need to get moving on with the show."

"All in good time, my good man. And finally I want to recognize someone special who has come to mean even more to my family and me."

"Dr. Crane?"

"I'm moving along, Noel...Where was I? Oh, yes. Someone special to all of us, a young lady named Alice. She's helping my beautiful wife take care of our children this week, something Alice told me she is looking forward to doing on a regular basis."

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, yes. I know. I see the board has already lit up with a call."

"It's my boss. She wants to talk with you."

"I didn't think they had telephones there on remote islands in the Pacific."

"They've got phones, and she's been listening to the show, Dr. Crane."

"I could think of better things to do on a honeymoon, but to each their own. Anyway, hello, Roz. Welcome to the Frasier Crane Show with Dr. Niles Crane..."

"Stow it, doily. Get on with the show."

"May I remind you that all of Seattle is listening to your edicts? And may I also remind you that I am doing this as a favor to you and my brother? It seems the least you could do would be to acknowledge the debt you two owe me."

"I hear the ratings points dropping through the floor, Brother."

"Frasier, you're on the line too?"

"No, Niles, this is an apparition, you bubble-head. Of course it's me. They have speaker phones in the hotel rooms on this remote island as you called it."

"I think doily is a better name for him than bubble-head, Frasier."

"Roz, I seem to remember that you used that epithet on me the first day I was back on the air."

"I did, didn't I."

"Well you're not getting away with it, young lady."

"So now you call me a young lady...put me down, Frasier. Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhhhh! Yes!"

"Click and they're off. I've learned a few things about the telephones in this studio and their buttons. Oh, well. Roz and Frasier said they'd be gone a week, and I'm already counting the hours and minutes until I'm free of this. Well, be that as it may. Now on with mental healing. Noel, who's our first caller?"

"It looks like everyone on the board is from Spokane this afternoon. Must be your lucky day, Dr. Crane."

"Indeed, it is. I see someone named Audrey is on line one. Audrey tell us about your fear of kumquats..."


End file.
